Welcome Home
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: It’s that age old tale where Sarah is a healthy college student with many friends, mountains of homework and a Goblin King who comes to announce she’s been wished away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own Jareth! … ah haaa… April Fools! I don't own him or anyone else from Labyrinth. … (cries)

**Summary**: It's that age old tale where Sarah is a healthy college student with many friends, mountains of homework and a Goblin King who comes to announce she's been wished away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome Home **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brushing out long brunette locks, she shook her head, feeling the smooth strands fall into place around her. Blinking bright emerald eyes she grinned and winked, blowing her reflection a kiss.

"Sarah dear, stop flirting with your reflection."

Turning to glare at her roommate, Sarah Williams crossed her arms. "You shouldn't talk Erin! You do it every day!"

Weary eyes of the same shade met Sarah's. "Not with my mirror. I flirt with my boyfriend… you know, an actual human being." She tugged on one of her brown curls as she turned back to her textbook.

Sarah scowled and spun back around, tugging on clothes and looking over herself. "I flirt with actual humans."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you really don't."

"Yes I really _do_!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No Sarah. You don't. And I need to finish studying so please go do whatever it is you were going to do before I scolded you for flirting with yourself in the mirror."

"Fine!" Tossing her nose in the air she grabbed her keys and wallet, shoved them in her pockets and stomped out. Erin raised an eyebrow, staring at the door. Exactly twelve seconds later, the door flew open. "And I was _not_ flirting with my mirror image!!"

"Whoa! What were you doing Williams?" came a voice down the hall.

"Shut up Casey!!" The door slammed shut and Erin smirked, turning back to her studying.

Sarah meanwhile had to convince four people who'd heard the shout, which she failed at doing, then stomped out of the dormitory, headed for her friend's house off campus for a movie night.

Scowling darkly, she took a shortcut through the park, enjoying the slight wind and warmer temperatures that the freezing cold it had been last week. A soft 'hoot' made her turn. Her heart stopped beating as she spotted a creamy barn owl seated in the low branches of a nearby tree.

_I'll see you soon Sarah…_ a smooth voice echoed through her mind.

Gasping, Sarah turned to run away and ran straight into Casey from the dorms. "Ouch! Damn it. Watch where you're going Williams."

"Sorry Myers. What do you want?"

"Was on my way out. Silvana just wanted me to make sure you weren't flirting with your reflection in the pond."

Sarah growled darkly and cursed her roommate to hell once again. "Thanks. I'm fine." Casey grinned and saluted her then skipped off. Sarah sighed angrily and glanced back over her shoulder. Seeing no owl, she shook her head and hurried towards her friend's home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy I'm home," Sarah sighed as she opened the dorm room door. She turned, the curly haired brunette nowhere to be seen. Raising an eyebrow she pulled her keys out and tossed them onto her desk, wallet beside them. As she turned further to pull out a comfier shirt she found a note taped to her mirror.

_Sarah, went out with my REAL LIVING HUMAN boyfriend to flirt the night away. Be back late. Sorry in advance if I wake you up. Try not to spend the hours flirting with your reflection. I would rather like to study tomorrow instead of having you giggling at yourself every few minutes. Erin _

Snarling, Sarah bunched up the paper and tossed it in the garbage. _If I hadn't wished Toby away I would so wish Erin away and leave her there…_ She flopped onto her bed and scowled. _Maybe I'd steal her from Jareth and send her to the fierys… hm…_

As she pondered her roommate's demise, she slowly faded to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAM!

Sarah groaned, rolling over in her bed. "Erin… shuddup. I'm sleeping…" When no one snorted or sent back a sarcastic 'then why are you speaking?' she frowned. Opening her eyes slowly and looking around the brightly lit room, she realized it wasn't her room and sat up quickly.

Sliding out of bed she found herself still wearing the jeans and tee shirt she'd been wearing to bed. Her shoes were right beside the bed and she quickly pulled them on. Padding out of the room she found a stone hallway. She glanced left… then right… left again before heading right. Her shoes made soft echoing noises as they smacked the stone.

The windows showed a beautiful sunny day and she frowned. Erin had to have known she was gone by now… hopefully she'd reported it. A sudden clash to her left made her shriek and spin quickly finding a large oak door glaring at her. The door beckoned her to open it.

She slowly walked over and bit her lip then hesitantly grabbed the handle. Fueling her resolve she took a deep breath and threw the door open. Sound flooded the chamber and she gasped. Inside goblins raced about, the room a total disaster and a familiar blond lounging on a golden throne on the opposite side of the room.

Sarah took two steps into the room and he spotted her, a slow smirk growing on his features. He stood and all of the goblins stopped to turn and look at him. "Everyone," he spoke smoothly and motioned to Sarah. "Please welcome the newest addition to the underground."

Sarah twitched. "What?!"

Jareth smirked wickedly. "Why my dear… it seems as though you've been wished away."

Sarah's shoulder twitched. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "BY WHO?!"

"A young woman by the name of Erin for annoying her when she had to study."

"What?! Well is she running the labyrinth?!"

"No. She had to study."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile aboveground and lounging on her bed in the dorm, Erin shuddered as she felt a murderous intent hit her. She looked around quickly then locked the windows and doors and lay back down, going back to the game on her computer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You've been here for _fourteen_ hours… you are now a permanent addition to the underground." He smirked wickedly. "Welcome home Sarah."

Hoggle watched the brunette scream and rant, kicking the wall furiously and random goblins when they got in the way. He turned to look at Jareth who smirked wickedly, lounging in his throne and watching all of this in a sadistic pleasure.

"So… when are ya gonna tell her it's April Fools?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** So I realized it was April Fools day and because nothing really awesome happened and I should be studying for my Russian test I decided, hey what the heck! I'll write a Labyrinth oneshot. So here it is! … poor Sarah XDD

**Kadasa Mori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own Jareth! … ah haaa… April Fools! I don't own him or anyone else from Labyrinth. … (_cries_)

**Summary**: It's that age old tale where Sarah is a healthy college student with many friends, mountains of homework and a Goblin King who comes to announce she's been wished away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome Home **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erin Silvana would not say she was smart (I mean she was, what with that 4.0 GPA in her first semester of Freshman year, that being beside the point) but she would say she was smart enough to know when to stay away from her roommate.

That roommate was one Sarah Williams, a green eyed brunette who had an attraction to all things crazy and insane, two things Erin was sure she was after three seconds of meeting the young girl. She often walked into the room to find Sarah hastily jumping up and spinning around to hide the mirror on her desk, laughing insanely when Erin raised an eyebrow and asked what she was doing. She also found Sarah arguing with nothingness at three thirty in the morning. She'd roll over, grab the pillow bought specifically for this purpose and pitch it in her roomie's direction, smirking smugly when there was a satisfying squawk that would sufficiently end all nightly conversations.

Now Erin was smart enough to realize that Sarah Williams was a crazy and insane girl, but she was not smart enough to realize that if she were to stay sane, she needed to find a different roommate… which is why she still lived with the crazy insane brunette.

Lounging on her bed on April 1st, Erin found herself immersed in a video game. When her cellphone buzzed, announcing to her that it was nearing lunch, she glanced in the direction of her roommate's side of the room and frowned slightly, finding it empty. After returning early that morning (around three am) and finding it empty, she'd assumed Sarah'd fallen asleep in another room, as she sometimes did.

Now finding that the brunette hadn't returned when she normally did was somewhat unsettling. Frowning irritably at the thought of the paranoia that would soon creep up, she sighed and set the laptop aside, shrugging on a light sweater and shoes, heading down the hall to see where her obnoxious roomie was.

She knocked on the first door, it swinging open after a moment, a reddish blond haired girl standing there. She blew a pink bubble and let it pop before she questioned, "yeah?"

"Seen Williams around?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Try Anne though, she might've stolen her for their late night poetry or whatever."

"Kay. Thanks."

She nodded and shut the door, Erin stepping across the hall and knocking. The door swung open, a girl nearly identical to the one across the hall opened the door. "Hey Erin."

"Hey Anne. Seen Williams?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Is she missing?"

"Yes and being a pest at doing so. Let me know if you see her." Anne nodded, wished Erin good luck and disappeared back inside.

Ten doors later, Erin trudged back to her room with a sigh. Now to the phone and trying to remember who Sarah had gone out with last night. She vaguely remembered Sarah's happy chirping about some girl who she'd gone to high school with. Rolling her eyes, Erin pulled out her keys only to pause, hearing noise inside the room.

"You're such a jerk!" She frowned, wondering how Sarah got into the room if Erin had been within eyesight of the door the entire time.

"Why Sarah, surely you understand the fun behind such a simple and harmless prank. It _is_ April Fool's my dear." She frowned even darker, not recognizing the man's voice.

"That wasn't a nice prank! I thought you were serious!"

"Oh I was."

There was a moment of silence before, "AUGH! Jareth you jerk!"

Erin swung the door open, not wanting blood on her side of the room and found Sarah holding a pillow up, turned towards her in surprise. Both brunette's stared at each other for a few moments before Sarah swallowed nervously. "Erin… I can explain…"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Explain what?"

"Well, he…" She trailed off as she looked in front of her then around the room. "Jareth?" As she bent to look under the bed, Erin sighed heavily.

"Good lord Sarah… what's wrong with you?" She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Were you talking to yourself or watching tv cause I know I heard someone else in here." 

"Uh… yeah…" She looked confused.

Erin sighed again. "Whatever. I should be used to it now. Wanna go get some lunch with me?"

"No… no I'm not that hungry…" She was peering behind the curtains.

"Sarah?" She looked back. "What are you doing?"

She dropped the curtains quickly. "Nothing."

Erin just gave her an odd look. "All right… I'll be back later then…" She closed the door after her.

Sarah scowled, leaping onto her bed and glaring at the wall. _Stupid Jareth… why is he not dead yet?…_

It had started out as a beautiful morning and evolved into a broken ankle as she kicked the walls thinking she was stuck in the Labyrinth forever because her roommate wished her away. She'd broken her ankle when she stumbled over a Goblin she'd earlier kicked away from her and it decided it wanted to sleep in her path.

Turning to Jareth, she'd told him (through tears of pain) that if she were one of his subjects, he had a duty to make sure she was healthy and therefore had to heal her ankle.

He immediately replied, "oh, you're not one of my subjects."

"What?!" she'd screeched after the moment or two of confusion.

"April Fools, dear Sarah." He grinned wickedly. "I suppose you won't be disemboweling your roommate now."

"No… I'll just disembowel _you_!" she shrieked and lunged for him, forgetting about the broken ankle and trying her hardest to kill the blond haired fae before her.

Only after her hands wrapped around his neck did he truly realize how angry she was and set about soothing her by remarking dryly (as she shook him) that if she were to kill him, she'd never get back home or have her ankle healed.

Which brought her back to the not-death of Jareth, Goblin King.

She growled darkly, plotting how best to go about plotting his death. As a loud scream echoed in the room beside her, she smirked and hopped off the bed, hurrying over and knocking on the door.

There was a shriek and a thud following by loud cursing. The door flew open. "Damn it! What the hell do you want Williams?!"

"How would you best go about plotting someone's death?"

The girl raised an eyebrow then waved her into the room. She dug through her backpack as Sarah glanced at the tv and found a particularly gruesome movie on, the girl paused in her run from the monster after her. "Okay." She hopped onto her bed, motioning for Sarah to take the desk chair. "Who is it?"

"A man named Jareth." As the other's nose wrinkled, Sarah sighed. "I think he's British, Sarah."

"Don't call me Sarah when we're together. I don't know if you're just talking in third person or referring to me." The other Sarah announced, then scribbled down on the pad.

"Fine. Red."

"The name's _Scarlet_, Williams."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms irritably. "Are you gonna help the death planning or not, _Scarlet_?"

Sarah S. stuck her tongue out. "Well… what's this Jarrett like?"

"_Jareth_. And he… well he likes tormenting me."

"Is that part of the reason Erin believed you were lost today?"

"Yup."

"Are you gonna tell me about it?"

"No. It'll take too long to explain."

"Kay. What's this guy like?"

"Well… he's annoying, arrogant, likes things to go his way."

"Perfect! Then to kill him, simply make everything go his way, make him feel like he's on top of the world then… attack!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Attack?"

"Yeah!" Sarah S. pumped her fist into the air. "Either stab him, shoot him, blow him up or send a vampire after him." She pointed to the screen. "She's about to be terribly mauled. Nice gruesome death."

Sarah sighed. "Scarlet… you're weird…"

She narrowed her eyes and 'hmph'ed. "Well fine! If you're gonna be that way, you can figure out how to kill him on your own!"

Sarah stuck her tongue out. "Fine." As she turned to leave, her eyes spotted something lying on Sarah S's roomie's desk. "Hey… can I borrow that?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah walked out into the park surrounding the dorm and campus. She glanced around and, spotting no one near took a deep breath and wrapped her hand tightly around the weapon in her pocket. "Jareth?" she called.

"Yeeees?" She turned and found him standing there, hands on his hips and a gleeful look on his face.

Her eyes narrowed. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You mean… besides wishing your brother away, making me the villain for _your_ villainous act, destroying my castle and trying to kill me?... not much."

"You _were_ the villain you jerk!"

He shrugged. "Well it's not my fault you wished your brother away. Now," he turned to walk away. "I was busy before you called. You know, being a king an all is a full time job."

"Jareth… you've pushed me too far…" Sarah whispered. He turned in confusion only to find a gun pointed at his face. She smirked. "Good bye." His heart stopped beating as her finger pulled the trigger.

As the small jet of water hit his face, he winced then blinked and wiped as his face realizing one, it was water and not blood, two, he wasn't dead, and three, Sarah was laughing hysterically.

"You… should've… seen… your… face!!" she squealed. "It was hilarious!!"

She didn't happen to notice the darkening glare forming over his face as she tried not to fall over herself laughing. She did notice when she was thrown over his shoulder though. "Ack! Jareth! Jareth what are you doing?!" She looked over her shoulder and noticed the oncoming pond, eyes widening greatly. "Jareth… don't you dare! Put me down! Don't you dare!!"

He snorted and hopped onto the stone around the pond. As he lifted her to toss into the pond, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. She was going in, this she knew, but she wasn't going in alone. He let out a yelp, her a scream, as gravity tugged them into the pond.

He burst back up and scowled, hair plastered to his face. Sarah was swimming towards the edge. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, tugging her back towards him. She squealed, kicking furiously. "Let go! You jerk!" As she turned to face him, he slapped the water so it splashed into her face. She let out a shriek and splashed back at him. He of course had to retaliate to that and it evolved into a furious water fight.

Erin was walking by, humming to herself, a bag of food swinging from her hand. She heard the noise and headed over. She sighed. "Sarah?" Both turned to her, Sarah's hands wrapped around his neck, him trying to fend her off and splash her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kill this guy." she replied calmly. He glared at her.

"Hm… well I won't lie to police to get you out of jail, just to let you know."

"I didn't assume you would Erin."

She waved. "Catch ya later. Nice to meet you dead man."

As she turned to walk away she heard, "who's that?"

"That's Erin. My roommate."

"Oh."

"She'd actually be happy if I were to go to jail. She'd have a single then."

"But then she might get an even worse roommate than _you_." Erin jerked to a stop.

"Excuse me?! I'm a good roommate-"

"Okay dead man. Out of the water." They turned to Erin who'd returned. "I will _not_ have another roommate who's as crazy and insane as Sarah."

Sarah pouted but was shoved out of the pond, Jareth hopping out after her and ringing out his clothes, hair poofing back up quickly. She scowled at him. "How the hell do you do that?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling off and boot and letting the water fall out. "Do what?"

"Your hair looks like it's dry already."

He shrugged. "I'm magical."

Erin snorted, Sarah scowling. She stood and rung out her shirt over his head. He snarled and spun, shoving her back into the pond. She shrieked as she went back under and Erin sighed. She held out a hand to Jareth who raised an eyebrow and carefully shook it.

"It was nice meeting you dead man." He raised an eyebrow but didn't have a chance to respond as arms wrapped around his neck and dragged him back into the water. Erin turned and headed back to the dorm. "Looks like I'll be getting a new roommate soon," she murmured hearing the shrieks of fury behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Some people wanted an epilogue chapter and I was unsure if I wanted to write one but eventually gave in. So here it is, whilst I try and study for my test. Why is it that I always write my best procrastinating for a test? xD I hope my teachers never read these author's notes…

Oh! And if anyone's read one of my HP fanfics, you'll recognize the two hall mates mentioned: twins Anne and Sarah Scarlet. Sarah is quite like her friend of the same name and Anne is a quieter bookish girl.

I think that's it. Okay! Off to the notes! … (_cries_)

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
